


Misgivings

by stale_mnms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxious Finn, In Media Res, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stale_mnms/pseuds/stale_mnms
Summary: Finn kisses his boss after work.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Misgivings

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah i dont own star wars, this isn't beta-ed, all that jazz

Finn stared at Poe’s face, which was plastered in the backroom’s cheap fluorescent lights. His tan skin looked pallor, his smile a greenish hue, and the deep bags highlighted under his eyes imparted the complete resignation that accompanied Poe these days. His heart clenched in a painful way, and he was seized with a resolute desire he couldn’t quite name. He wanted so much for Poe to have what he wanted. He wanted so much to be able to have what he himself wanted. Finn wanted so much to have _ him _. To have Poe. Poe in every aspect and angle and externality. His smiles that lingered too long. His quick anger and even quicker forgiveness. His complexities that he was rarely given credit for. His pet names, his jokes, his arrogance, and his unbound charisma. 

“Finn?” Poe asked. His grin persevered, though now slanted and worn. “You are miles away. You alright?”

“No, I’m not,” Finn said. He squinted and ground his teeth. Finn hunched over Poe. He flexed his fingers tightly and unfurled them gently onto the base of Poe’s neck. Finn exhaled. Poe inhaled. The joyful stretch of the other man’s lips dwindled, leaving them cracked and small and pressed together. Finn raised his other hand to Poe’s cheek and brushed his thumb at the edge of Poe’s lips. Finn stared at those lips. They were safe and solid, and if not knowing what the hell else to do with his life, there was comfort in knowing what to do with Poe’s lips.

Finn kissed Poe. 

Softly, he kissed him. Poe’s own hands seized the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips hard-pressed against each other for a moment, Poe’s fingers wringing in the cotton. Then Poe parted his mouth open and so did Finn, and their faces were moving fluidly in a warm and oppressive seal. He felt Poe’s nose huff against his cheek, as the man violated his mouth with his tongue. Finn could do nothing but stand there and let him, while heat washed over his skin in waves. 

Poe must have pulled away because when Finn opened his eyes, he was staring at the other man’s lips. Which were very much not touching him. 

“As delightful as this is, you’ve got a bit of a vice grip there, buddy,” Poe hummed. 

Finn blinked. He did not move his gaze from Poe’s mouth. His hand was clenching the flesh of his boss’ neck, he now realized. While he couldn’t bring himself to ease the tension in his joints, Finn did jerk his hand away. He winced at the ruddy imprint left on Poe’s skin. He looked like he has been fucking assaulted. In a way, he had been, Finn mused. They were still clocked in, Finn didn’t even ask Poe if it was alright before kissing him, and one of the store’s security camera was mounted right above them, and oh _ god _.

The pleasant warmth that resided in Finn quickly morphed in clammy prickling. He produced a wavering breath. 

“I am _ so _ sorry. Poe. I am so sorry,” Finn bumbled out. His voice felt foreign to his own ears. He didn’t want to look at Poe anymore. Finn straightened his spine and pivoted towards the coat rack.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I was mostly jo--” Poe’s voice emerged. His voice was a little worse for wear, but he sounded mostly unaffected. How could he not care that his subordinate just kissed him? How was he not supposed to worry? 

“No, that wasn’t ok. I shouldn’t have done that,” Finn stated weakly. He began stuffing his wallet and things into his bag.

“Maybe not, but--” Poe continued. Finn felt him grasp his shoulder. Finn tugged away.

“Come on, Poe,” Finn pleaded. “Stop that.” 

He wasn’t going to let Poe comfort him when he was the one who overstepped boundaries. He wasn’t going to let Poe lose job credibility for Finn’s slip. Poe had enough shit on his plate without some confused kid waltzing around to mess things up further. 

“Okay then,” Poe said dully. 

Side by side, they silently pulled their things together and clocked out on the work computer. As Poe led the way out of the darkened store lobby, Finn stared at his fingerprints scarred beneath the man’s collar. 

The pair stepped into the evening and its crisp air. He could hear Poe swearing under his breath and the distinct sound of keys jangling against each other as the man presumably sorted through them. While Poe locked the door, Finn watched the colors of the traffic light change. Red. He felt Poe’s eyes on his face. Green. 

“Do you have a ride home?” Poe asked. He sounded tired.

“Yep. You?”

Poe must have nodded because his question was met with silence. Yellow. 

They lingered for a moment. Finn saw movement in his peripheral. Green.

“Well. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Finn parroted. 

He heard footsteps patter and patter and then there was silence. Yellow. He looked to where Poe no longer stood sighed. His cheeks felt furiously hot. His eyes stung. His throat constricted into his stomach. He let himself relax into the ache. 

When Finn looked down at his shirt, it was still tented with wrinkles from where Poe held him. Red.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write a full fic out of this, but I'm notoriously terrible at finishing projects. Here's a snippet from it. Please let me know what y'all think lol !


End file.
